Eggs
by Hersheys65
Summary: Kimiko makes up a game about eggs for Omi, Clay, Raimuundo, Jermaine, Chase Yung, Wuya, and Jack Spicer to play. The two winners get a very priceless reward.  A one-shot story.


"Kimiko! I do not understand why we have these chicken eggs!" Omi scratched his head and looked up at Clay to see if he knows whats going on

"I reckon we fry 'em and add fresh pig. We'll have an ol' fashion omelet!" Clay rubbed his stomach and laughed

"Aye yo Kim… You called me up just for this? A game? You coulda just played ball with me down in N.Y" Jermaine pouted

"Young monk… explain yourself…." Master Fung raised a brow as Kimiko was passing eggs out

"Hey! How come Master Fung and I don't get one?" Dojo looked around.

"PIPE DOWN!" Kimiko roared and passed more eggs out. One egg per person.

"Tell me why am I in this? I'm not part of your loser gang"

"Because Jack Spicer… we saved your butt back there. Now you're going to play our little game." Rai held his fist up with his left, and held the other hand with an egg. "Err- Well Kimiko's game."

"This is childish play. Do not toy with me… or waste my time."

"Oh You're going to play…" Kimiko grabbed Chase Yung's collar roughly, yet he didn't flinch. "Like it or not you overgrown giant lizard-man, this is a friendly game, no one attacks anyone in a surprise. Got it?" And she forcefully handed him an egg out of her crate. He seethed and just grabbed it waiting for further instruction.

"Kimiko dear. You sound quite threatening… It's a nice sound to my ears… You should've joined the Heylin side, you would be an excellent apprentice" Wuya deviously smiled toward her.

"Yuck… No thanks, old hag." Lastly, she handed Wuya an egg. And she sat down on a chair.

"The game is called **eggs**. All you have to do is make sure your egg doesn't get cracked or any type of damaged mark at the end of the day. Then the last two surviving eggs, can get a prize. I marked each of your eggs with a name in Japanese, so I know that you won't replace them with a new one"

"A Xiaolin Showdown?" Dojo slithered around her neck.

"Not exactly. They just have to make sure their egg is unscathed without using Shen Gong Wu." She grinned happily.

"What's the point?" Jack crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Just do as I say!" She roared making him squeal. "The only rule is protect your egg until the last two are standing."

"So… That means we can make the others drop their egg to eliminate them?" Rai asked.

"Yup!"

"In that case…" Rai slyly grinned and slapped Jack's egg out of his hand.

It splattered across the ground.

"HEY! That's cheating!"

"Jack! You're lame and you're out!" Kimiko laughed. He angrily mumbled to himself and sat down next to Kimiko

"Chase Yung…. Prepare for your ultimate eggy defeat!" Omi was in a fighting stance while Chase just looked at him and smirked. He put the egg down on the ground and prepared a fighting stance.

"Lets see how much you've grown…" He signaled him with his hand and placed his egg inside his armor.

"Kimiko… Would you like some green tea?" Master Fung offered her as the audience was just watching the fight. "Its important to stay healthy in your critical condition…Doctor's orders until we figure out what's wrong with you."

"Okay Master Fung." She chirped and rubbed her stomach. "Thank you…" And Master Fung sat down next to her and Jack.

"Hey old man, got any cookies?" Jack rubbed his stomach famished. The two just looked at him.

Clay heard his stomach growl. "Ooohhh Weee…. Im fixin' up a horse's appetite."

"So why don't you just eat your egg?" Rai pointed out.

"No way, your lil lady is goin' to have a hissy fit in a flash…"

"C'mon Clay… Its not that bad. Its just an egg." He cleverly tried to persuade.

Clay pondered and scratched his chin. "Hmmm, lunchtime…" And he left the yard to the kitchen without Kimiko noticing.

"Hehehehe…" Rai sneakily laughed until Wuya attempted to attack his egg. "Gah! Beat it Wuya!"

"Now Raimundo, that's no way to treat a lady…" And she attacked head on, making Rai run away and jump from rooftop to rooftops.

"You're no lady!" he joked and signaled his element to give him an extra boost in his speed.

"I got yo' back man!" Jermaine jumped and started running after Wuya.

"Its getting intense." Dojo watched the two battles from the sidelines. "So what do the two winners get? Shen Gong Wu?"

"Just be patient, you'll see…" Kim smiled and drank her tea.

'_Splat!' _

"It seems I am victorious." Chase let out an evil laugh as he stepped on Omi's egg.

Omi's jaw dropped. "But…- But…- NOOOOOOOO! This cannot be! Kimi-"

"Sorry Omi…" Kimiko shrugged her shoulders. "The whole point was to protect your egg. Not protect yourself first, then your egg."

Omi trudged towards them. "I have failed, Master Fung. Forgive me Kimiko…" And he bowed to both of them.

"Learn from your lesson young monk." Master Fung bowed to him to.

"Its just an egg, Cheeseball. Cut the drama already, you lost." Jack rolled his eyes. "Besides, you were meant to lose against Chase Yo-"

Kimiko punched his arm before he finished his sentence. "Don't mess with the monk!"

"Little girl… I want my reward." Chase Yung confronted Kimiko face-to-face awaiting his prize.

"You still have them to deal with…" And she pointed to the battle on the rooftop.

"This better be a good prize..." He jumped in to join the battle.

"You cover the rear! I'll- oof!"Jermaine was cut off as he ran into a hard object."What the he-" He looked up.

"Hello there, former apprentice."

Jermaine threw multiple punches as he pushed Chase back. "Time to open a can of butt-whoopin!"

"Dah! Woo! EH! Hey! Watch it!" Raimundo shouted and shook his fist in the air as Wuya continued to throw her attacks. "Its no wonder Chase, jack and Bean cant work with you, You're annoying!"

The rest of the crowd laughed.

A snarl ripped from Wuya and fire shown in her eyes. "I'll show you who's annoying!" She charged in full throttle

'_Splat!'_

The egg dropped out of her robe.

"Out Wuya!" Kimiko yelled gleefully. "And Thank god she's out…" She whispered to Dojo and he chuckled.

"I don't care! It doesn't mean I cant ki-RAH!"

And Jermaine was thrown on her, knocking them both off the roof and making a large thud on the ground.

"Two down… One to go." Chase deviously grinned and looked at Raimundo

"Owww…." Jermaine rubbed his head in frustration and stood up, only to find a rather huge wet spot on his pocket. "Aww dang man…" He dug into his pocket trying to clean the yolk and egg shells out of his pants.

"Jermaine out…" Kimiko sadly handed him a towel. "What happened?"

"I was thrown by a giant lizard-man-thing! Thats what happened!"

"You have fought well my good friend." Omi patted his back. "Chase Young is a formidable opponent." All eyes turned to the last two in horror.

But Kimiko just smiled.

"C'mon Raimundo!" Dojo cheered.

"Get 'em Chase!" Jack cheered louder

"Well, Well, Well. The Shoku Warrior himself." Chase bowed to him respectfully and turned back into his human form. "Let this be an honest fight."

Rai inhaled and exhaled preparing for the worst. "You're on." His serious face was hidden with a confident smile.

"You're out Rai!" Kimiko giggled.

"WHAT?" Everyone's eyes bulged out.

"He still has his egg though!" Dojo protested.

"Who cares! We get the prize!" Wuya flicked Dojo aside and laughed evilly.

"Wassup with you girl? Fightin' dirty and unfair?" Jermaine knocked on her head. "You want evil to win?"

"In my game there is no good and evil." Kimiko pointed out and gently smiled at them. Raimundo and Chase jumped down from the roof to join the conversation.

"Aye aye! I still don't get how I am out of this game…" And he grabbed his egg from showed everyone that his was unarmed.

"What'd I miss?"

Clay appeared out of the temple with a sandwich startling everyone. "Is the game over? I reckon' I won…" And he held out his egg.

"Nice of you to join us…" Jack sarcastically said. "… At the end."

Kimiko just giggled. "The winners are Chase and Clay."

"I am most confused…." Omi scratched his head. "What about Raimundo?"

"Rai doesn't count. I didn't want him to play in the first place, but he insisted. Even though I already _told_ him what the purpose of this game was" She smiled at Rai who just madly blushed.

"Hmph." He grimaced and looked away with a red face making the others confused. "Whatever…"

"Then what's the purpose? What is the reward? Is it Shen Gong Wu?" Wuya pestered.

Chase and Clay both handed her their eggs.

"The purpose was to show me how you can handle protecting and taking care of a baby as a godparent…"

Jaws dropped, eyes widened as realization hit all of them at the same time"…..A b-baby?"

"Yup!" Kimiko grinned widely with a flustered face. "And it's interesting how the results turned out…"

They all looked at Rai.

Then back at Kim…

Then back at Rai

Then at Kim's tiny bump on her stomach

And the eyes disappointedly narrowed back at Raimundo- who committed the crime.

"Give it a rest already! It obviously _did_ happen!"

"Even I don't stoop that low, dude…" Jack shook his head.

She sweetly grinned and linked arms with Clay and Chase Yung and they just awkwardly turned red at their 'reward'.

"So Clay, Chase… Ready to be godfathers of baby boy Reiji?"

* * *

><p>I love the villains in XS. I believe all of them have good inside if there is a baby involved. If anything, this is also how I would choose the godparents of my kids too out of my best friends.<p> 


End file.
